Nouveau destin
by hermigranG
Summary: Harry subit un viol et est repêcher par Lucius Malfoy sous ordre de Voldemort. DarkHarry fic dure. slash dans quelques chap. Big UA
1. prologue

**Nouveau destin**

**Épilogue : **

Harry Potter, 15 ans depuis bientôt une heure, futur sauveur du monde sorcier, était présentement étendu à moitié nu dans un placard minuscule et couvert d'hématome, de coupure et de brûlure de toute sortes. L'été était foireuse avant même d'avoir commencé. Dumbledore avait, en effet, envoyé une lettre dans laquelle il expliquait à Vernon Dursley tous ce qui s'était passé dans la vie d'harry lors des 2 dernières années. Malheureusement, la dîtes lettre, porté par un hibou, était arrivé juste au moment ou un riche et influent PDG allait signé un contrat (avec la somme faramineuse qui venait en prime) et l'avait carrément effrayé. Résultat, il n'avait pas signé et, en plus, avait averti touts ces confrères et mêmes certains de ces concurrents. La grunning était, depuis cet épisode, sur le point de fermer. Vernon avait ensuite tourné sa colère vers la seule personne qu'il haissait au point de le tuer : son neveu.

Harry avait donc été accueillit chez son oncle par des coups et un arrêt total pour ce qui était de sa consommation de nourriture. S'il avait été petit, il était maintenant minuscule. Il avait l'air d'avoir 12 ans a peine.

Un coup brusque retentit sur la porte du placard, Harry sursauta, son oncle entra dans l'espace étroit comme il le faisait fréquemment pour lui faire regretter d'être né. Cette fois par contre, un relent d'alcool se fit sentir.

Vernon Dursley se pencha sur son neveu et lui glissa à l'oreille d'une voix haché :

-Toi, ma petite pute, tu va regretter d'être venu au monde, je vais même te faire regretté d'avoir un petit cul si bandant.

Il commenca à déshabiller le petit être meurtri couché devant lui. Harry, pour sa part, commençait à ressentir une panique sans borne. Lorsque son oncle lui écarta brutalement les cuisses et se glissa entre elles, il poussa un gémissement de pur terreur. Son oncle entra brutalement en lui, il ressenti la chose comme si son être se déchirait complètement en deux, il cria. Il cria autant pour l'horreur que pour la douleur de ce qui se passait. Il perdit la notion du temps, cela lui sembla passer en heure jusqu'à ce que son oncle vienne en lui.

- J'espère que tu as apprécier, lui glissa son oncle.

Harry fut battu et abandonné dans un coin du placard, inconscient.

* * *

**Manoir de voldemort, même heure.**

-Que se passe-t-il Severus, gronda Lord Voldemort au maître des potions présentement assis devant lui, pourquoi me dérange-tu a cette heure pour le moins matinale.

-Maître, le vieux fou manipulateur a convoqué tout le corps professionnal pour leur faire part d'une nouvelle que vous allez trouvé fort intéressante.

-Ha bon, questionna ledit maître très intrigué, et qu'est-ce que cette nouvelle?

- Potter a été battu par son oncle, d'après la vieille folle qui n'espionne pas très loin de chez Potter. Mais notre cher directeur a décidé que, soi-disant pour la sécurité du golden boy, il est pris dans cet enfer, et ce, pour tout le reste de l'été.

-compte tenu du fait que Dumbledore croit que Potter est destinée a me vaincre, il devrait y faire plus attention. Fut la réponse du lord. Tu as ton congé Severus.

-Maître, si je puis me permettre, qu'allez-vous faire de l'enfant?

Le lord le plus craint de se siècle poussa un soupir, et réfléchit quelques instant avant de répondre :

-Je ne sais pas encore, je crois bien que je vais envoyer une ou deux personnes pour s'occupé de se cas dès demainet après, on verra.

-Bien maître, au revoir.

Voldemort répondit par un simple signe de tête.


	2. sauvetage, pour le meilleur ou le pire

Bon ben salut, je suis désolé du retard mais à cause de mes cours, je ne peut pas écrire à une fréquence normale, merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews et ceux qui lise ce chapitre peuvent en laisser aussi, ne serait-ce que pour me dire ce qu'ils pensent de ce chapitre que je dédit à Thamril qui m'as énormément aidé lorsque j'ai commencé sur Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre deux : sauvetage, pour le meilleur ou le pire**

**Manoir Malfoy, 7 :45**

Le lendemain matin à la première heure, Voldemort, mage noir le plus redouté en se moment fit appeler son plus riche et plus fidèle serviteur. Lucius malefoy, 35 ans, se réveilla en sursaut en sentant la marque des ténèbres apposer a son bras commencé a le brûler. Son réveil, disons-le franchement un peu brutal, causa aussi celui de Narcisse, sa très chère et bien-aimée épouse.

-Lucius, puis-je savoir pourquoi l'homme sensé, que tu est supposé être, se lève en sursaut alors qu'il n'est même pas 8 :00 et que son épouse dort à ses côté? Demanda une Narcissa de fort mauvaise humeur.

-Ma chérie, ce n'est rien, le maître m'appel, rendors toi. Chuchota le blond, espérant tué dans l'œuf la mauvaise humeur de sa femme.

Narcissa marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Malfoy se dépêcha de s'habiller pour deux raison bien distincte, de une, faire attendre lord voldemort était en soi un acte de pur suicide, et de deux, il devait avouer être curieux de ce qui poussait le maître a l'appeler alors que ce dernier lui avait affirmé pas plus tard que la veille qu'il comptait lui laisser quelque jour de répit avec sa femme et son fils.

**Retour au manoir des ténèbre, 8 :40**

-Lucius, déclara Voldemort d'une voix conquérante, hier, Severus m'as rapporté des informations comme quoi le Golden Boy aurait été maltraité par ses moldus et que le vieux fou n'a aucunement l'intention de le sauver. Que pense-tu de ça?

L'esprit de Lucius tournait à mille à l'heure, que dire : la vérité et avoir la chance d'un doloris car l'avis du maître différerai du sien ou un mensonge pour se prendre quand même un doloris pour avoir mentit. Lucius décida mentalement que la vérité serait toujours la meilleure solution et mit ainsi fin à son duel mental.

- hé bien… sincèrement maître j'ai tendance à penser que ses moldus sont de véritables monstres, battre un enfant, même si ces Potter, c'est la pire chose que les cafards que sont les moldus puissent faire.

Lord Voldemort sourit intérieurement, cela risquait d'être plus facile que prévu.

-Bien, c'est très bien que tu vois les choses de cette façon car ta mission est justement d'aller chercher le gosse avant que son oncle ne le tue.

Lucius Malefoy était sur le cul et c'était le cas de le dire, aller chercher Harry le tentait, certe, mais que le maître lui propose à lui, c'était difficile à croire.

-très bien maître, j'irai, mais quelles sont les difficultés de la mission, car j'imagine qu'il y en a sinon vous auriez demandé à n'importe quel autre imbécile d'y aller?

-tu est trop perspicace mon cher Lucius, et bien que ton impertinence te vaudrais en temps normal une bonne séance de Doloris mais il se trouve que j'ai d'autre chat à fouetter ces temps ci. Murmura d'un air mi-fâché, mi-amusé le mage noir. Effectivement, cette mission à quelques petites difficultés mais tu les surmonteras probablement sans grands problèmes.

-Quelle genre de difficultés, demanda suspicieusement le blond.

-Tu verra! Maintenant vas-y tu a déjà assez abusé de mon temps.

-Bien maître.

**4 privet drive, 10h00**

Si des moldus aurait collé leur nez à leurs fenêtres à ce moment ci, ce qui n'était point le cas, ils auraient pu voir un homme blond avec l'air particulièrement dégoûté sur son visage aux traits androgynes et aristocratiques.

Lucius parcouru le petit chemin dallé menant à la porte du 4, privet drive. Il toqua trois coups secs à la porte marron foncé. Une femme à l'allure chevaline et pincée lui ouvrit la porte, le toisa avec dégoût avant de lui demander de sa voix de crécelle :

-C'est pour quoi? Nous n'avons besoin de rien.

-Je voudrais voir Harry Potter, votre neveu. Demanda le bellâtre blond d'un ton professionnel.

La femme-cheval eue le même air que si elle avait mangé quelque chose de particulièrement gros et qu'il lui était resté pris aux travers de la gorge.

-Vous… vous vous trompez, il n'y… il n'y a pas de… de Harry Potter dans cette…cette maison.

À ces mots, Lucius perdit patience, ces choses se permettaient de lever la main sur un enfants, Potter certes mais un enfant quand même, et puis là, la femme lui mentait à plein nez. C'en était plus qu'assez.

-Madame je sais qu'il est la et si vous ne me mener pas à lui dans les trente prochaine seconde je crois qu'il vous arrivera quelque chose de fâcheux, se serait dommage, non? Ce fut tout ce que Lucius eu à dire, en ajoutant le fait qu'il la menaçait de sa baguette, pour la décider à accéder à sa demande.

La femme déglutit de manière fort difficile, puis, comprenant que le sorcier posté à sa porte n'avait pas beaucoup de patience, le conduisit, tête baissé et tremblante de la tête aux pieds, vers un escalier qu'elle ne gravit pas pour autant mais qu'elle contourna pour le laisser devant une petite porte de ce qui devait être un placard à balais.

-Il…il est là dedans…murmura la moldue toute tremblante.

-Mais… c'est un placard…? Lucius Malefoy, pour la première fois de sa vie, était vraiment surpris, son maître l'avait avertit de la condition de Potter mais de là à ce qu'un gosse soit enfermé dans un placard…

Le blond jeta un sort de stupefixion à Pétunia de façons à ce qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir, puis, les mains légèrement tremblantes, ouvrit la porte du placard.

Une odeur de sang et de chair brulé lui agressa imédiatement les narines, d'un coup de baguette, il fit de la lumière. Ce qu'il vit le rendit encore plus en colère envers les moldus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Oui, il n'aimait pas Potter, oui, il avait tenté de le tuer lorsqu'il était en deuxième année, mais là, il ne voyait pas Harry James Potter, il voyait un enfant de 15 ans qui semblait en avoir 12, qui était couvert de blessure diverse et qui ne respirais que très faiblement. Étant lui-même père, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer son petit à a place d'Harry et de sentir son cœur serrer. Car même si des tas de gens pensait le contraire, il aimait sa famille, c'était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

Soupirant de désespoir, il jeta un sort de lévitation sur Harry, qui ne bougea pas d'un poil, posa sa main sur celle du petit être complètement brisé, puis transplanna jusque chez Voldemort en songeant que cette mission le laisserais marqué. Et il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.


End file.
